1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel rim processing machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Wheel rims are more or less indispensable components in the car industry. The wheel rims, whatever the size, play an important role and have been widely used in a car configuration.
A manufacturing process of a wheel rim mainly comprises the plurality of steps including a 1st Operation (OP1), a Pitch Circle Diameter (PCD), and a 2nd Operation (OP2), so as to process the raw materials of a wheel rim into a wheel rim with a desired rim pattern, as described in Taiwan patent I369301.
Referring to FIG. 8 of the drawings, in the manufacturing process of a conventional truck wheel rim 82, in order to obtain surface heat dissipating holes 83 with an incline angle of 15 to 45 degrees of the wheel rim 82, aiding equipment tool 8 with gripping jaws is employed to retain the wheel rim 82 in position. The wheel rim 82 is then adjusted to a position with a desired processing angle through the manual rotation of an operator, so that the heat dissipating holes 83 of the wheel rims 82 are formed in a milling process through the rotation of the tool 8 with the cooperation of a lathe. Therefore, the manufacturing procedures become more complex and the manufacturing costs are increased.
In a processing machine disclosed in Japanese patent publication 2007-176016 and US patent publication US2006270540, a work piece to be processed is milled into a finished product by means of shifting the axial angles of an oscillating table rotation base B of a machine body, together with multidirectional movements along X-axis, Y-axis, C-axis, and Z-axis. However, a wheel rim is not easy to be firmly held in position via this type of processing machine.
In view of the above disadvantages, combined with many years researching, designing, and practical manufacturing experiences in the related industry; a wheel rim processing machine developed for overcoming the disadvantages of the conventional structure is provided by the inventor herein in an aim of obtaining more practical utility value.